Lost With Flight 29 Down
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson are all going camping in Hawaii when the pilot has a heart attack and the plane crashlands on a deserted island that has been crashlanded on before by the airplane Flight 29 Dwn
1. Stranded with Flight 29 Down

Zack and Cody looked out the window of the airplane they were on. They were going to some Hawaiian island. Maddie and London were with them, but Carey couldn't come because of singing. And Maddie was old enough to baby-sit Zack and Cody for a couple of days.

There were some other people on the plane, too. Two girls, by the names of Miley and Lilly, and two boys, by the names of Oliver and Jackson.

The eight had had a brief meeting but didn't hit it off too much, although Zack secretly thought that Lily was cute and Cody secretly liked Miley. London had no feelings towards any of the other four that she had met, but had a tiny hunch that Maddie liked Jackson.

The eight had been on the plane for too many hours. The plane had made one stop, at the LAX airport in L.A., California. That was where Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson had boarded. It had been six hours since then.

Maddie had known that it should have only taken five hours. She checked her watch and knew it was taking too long. But, then again, it was a very old plane, and maybe it took it a slower time to reach destinations.

Either way, Maddie was worried. So she walked up to the pilot's cabin.

"Um…excuse me?" she said. The pilot nodded his head to show he was listening. "Shouldn't we be there yet?"

"Have you seen this airplane?" he asked. "It takes it longer to reach it's destination than the newer ones. Just sit back in your seat and let me take control."

Maddie nodded and turned around. But as soon as she did that, she heard the captain scream. She turned around and noticed he was having a heart attack

Zack had heard the scream and rushed in, followed by that other boy, Jackson. "What's going on?" Zack asked.

"I think the pilot's having a heart attack!" Maddie said. Zack rushed over. It wasn't him to tell if he really was having a heart attack, it was Cody. But Cody was now asleep in his chair. Zack pushed the pilot off of his seat and took control of the plane. That camp he had gone to about piloting an airplane was about to be useful.

Zack switched the switch on the plane that said Auto to Manual. He was now controlling the airplane.

"Is there anything I can help with, here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, sit in that chair over there!" Zack commanded. "Pull that lever only when I say to."

Jackson did as he was told.

"What about me?" Maddie asked.

"You go back and wake up Cody and anyone else who was sleeping. Tell them what happened. I can't speak now; I have to control this plane!"

Maddie did as she was told. It was scary, seeing the look on everyone's faces. Although London just looked utterly confused.

Cody ran up to Zack, followed by Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Zack, what should I do?" Cody asked.

"The plane most likely has stored a blow up boat in the way back. Go get it, but don't blow it up yet." Zack commanded.

"What about us?" Miley asked as Cody rushed past them.

"Help Cody!" Zack said. The two girls left, leaving him in the pilot's cabin with Jackson at his side and the pilot on the floor, most likely dying.

Soon, Zack heard a huge BOOM. He heard that boy Oliver scream "The wing's on fire!" There was another loud BOOM and Zack figured that the engine had probably broken. Zack did some quick thinking and tried to find a place to land.

Zack couldn't see any trace of land, just ocean. So he brought the plane down a bit lower.

There! He saw a flash of green. It disappeared, but then reappeared again.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled back to everyone. Then, he turned back to look ahead of himself and yelled to Jackson "Pull the lever!"

Jackson pulled the lever and they landed with a tiny thump on the beach.

Zack turned the plane off and walked back, followed by Jackson.

"Are we dead?" London asked worriedly.

"Doesn't look like it," Lilly said. She had just walked back from the back of the plane.

"Everyone exit the plane!" Zack said. He opened the emergency door and everyone soon exited.

Once everyone was off the plane, Maddie hugged Zack. "You saved us!" she cried.

"Who would've thought?" Cody said. Zack glared at him.

"Who are you?" came a voice. Everyone turned around to see a group of kids about Maddie, London, and Jackson's age. One of them looked much younger, probably younger than Zack and Cody.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

The youngest one spoke up first. "I'm Lex. And that's Daley, my older sister." He motioned to the red head.

"I'm Nathan." The boy with the big poofy dark hair said.

"Taylor." The girl with the blonde hair said.

"Melissa." The girl with the black hair said.

"Eric." The boy with the blonde hair said.

"Jackson." Said the boy with dark hair. He looked like an outsider.

"Well, then, I'll introduce myself." Zack said. "I'm Zack, and that's my twin, Cody." He motioned to Cody.

"I'm Miley, and that's my older brother, Jackson." Miley said.

"I'm Lilly." Lilly said.

"Oliver." Oliver said.

"Maddie."

"London."

The two groups looked at each other.

"Is there a hotel here, because I could go for a massage." London said.

"No, this island is stranded." Melissa said. "We're stranded here as well.

"You mean there's no other life here?" Maddie asked.

"Well, there's a couple of animals, but not much." Daley said.

"How did you guys get here?" Eric asked.

"Well, the flight was taking a long time, so Maddie walked into the pilot's cabin," started Zack. "He said it was taking a long time because it was an older plane. Just as Maddie was about to leave, there was a scream and I rushed in to see the pilot having a heart attack. Jackson rushed in with me, also. I took control of the plane and Jackson helped. The wing caught fire and the engine bursted. This was the only island I could find that we could land safely on."

"That's sort of like our story," Lex said, "except that the pilot flew us down here. He's somewhere on this island, but we don't know where."

"Wow, that's a pretty scary thought." Oliver said.

"Come on, we'll bring you guys to our campsite." Nathan said. Nathan, Daley, Melissa, Taylor, Eric, Lex, and Jackson went. Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and the other Jackson followed. Jackson caught up with Miley.

"That guy stole my name!" Jackson complained.

"So? There are many people named Jackson on this planet." Miley said.

"Like that guy at our school named Jackson!" Oliver brought up.

"Yeah, but man was he one ugly guy!" Lilly said.

"I thought he was a girl." Oliver said.

Finally, all fifteen of them arrived at the campsite. There was some fruit littered on the ground and some water bottles. There were two tents, probably the guys' tent and the girls' tent. There was a circle of rocks from where they probably started their fires.

Everyone sat down.

"Where are you guys from?" Taylor asked.

"We're from Boston." Cody said, indicating himself, Zack, Maddie, and London.

"We're from Malibu." Miley said, indicating herself, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson.

"We're all from L.A." Daley said. Jackson gave a look that indicated as if he hated the place.

There was silence for a moment. Cody noticed the fruit on the floor.

"Do you guys cook?" he asked. The seven strangers shook their heads no. "I could make some meals for you, if you like. I brought some food to cook and some pots and pans."

"Really?" Taylor asked. "I didn't know guys cooked."

"Strange, isn't it?" Daley said sarcastically.

"Well, if you guys want, you can camp out with us on the beach." Nathan said.

"That's great! Thanks!" Maddie said.

"We have to camp?" London asked. "You mean, in a tent? Sleeping in a sleeping bag? With no room service?"

"We were never going to have room service," Maddie said. "We were planning on camping in Hawaii in tents and sleeping bags."

"We were?" London asked.

"You were the one that planned the whole thing out!"

"Whatever." London said. Maddie rolled her eyes and ran over to the plane to get the tents out. Miley's brother Jackson followed.


	2. Cooking and Spiders

**Hey! Thanks for all the review! And I have decided, that since there are two Jackson's in this, that I will make Jackson 1 the Jackson from Flight 29 down and Jackson 2 from Hannah Montana! I hope that helps a bit!**

Cody was busy making some pasta for everyone. And he had never made so much pasta before. Pasta for fifteen people! And he only had two packets of pasta. So he asked Daley to help. They decided that they would have a fruit salad with the pasta, so Daley gathered some fruit from the jungle, cut it up with Cody's knife, and put it all together to make a fruit salad.

Once the pasta was ready, Cody decided to make some of his special homemade tomato sauce. He had brought three tomatoes with him.

The fifteen gathered around the fire and ate the pasta on the plastic plates Cody had brought. They ate the fruit salad in the plastic bowls Cody had brought, also.

"Cody, this stuff is amazing!" Nathan said.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Melissa asked.

"The chefs at the Tipton Hotel taught me." Cody answered.

"When did you stay at the Tipton Hotel?" Daley asked. "I hear it's a five star hotel with excellent cooking."

"Well, me and my brother live there," Zack said.

"No way," Taylor said.

"I live there, too!" London said. "My Daddy owns the hotel!"

"You're London Tipton?" Eric asked.

"That's me!" London said.

"Whoa." Eric said.

"I just work at the Tipton," Maddie said. "It's nothing too exciting."

"Well, not for you, because you just run the candy counter," London said. "Me on the other hand will someday own the Tipton."

"If we ever get back," Maddie said quietly.

As Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, Daley, Eric, Nathan, Taylor, Jackson 1, Melissa, and Lex talked, Jackson 2, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were having their own conversation.

"This is scary," Miley said.

"Miles, it'll be okay," Jackson 2 said.

"What if we never get back home?" Miley asked.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure the plane has a whole bunch of stuff we could use to help us get back," Lilly said.

"Lilly's right," Oliver said. "And I was talking to that one other kid, Lex. He said that planes as old as that probably have kites we could fly into the air as signals that we're stranded."

"Really?" Miley asked.

"That kid's a genius," Oliver said. "He said that we can try to contact some people with the radio and he could connect some iPods and MP3 players to have music playing."

"And he said something about making video diaries," Jackson 2 said. "About there being some solar thing that we can use to recharge the batteries and stuff like that."

"You guys are making it seem like we'll be here forever," Miley said.

"It's best to be prepared." Lilly said.

A little later, Miley, Jackson 2, and Maddie set up the tents. Maddie was surprised at how fast those two could put up a tent.

"Wow, you guys are good at this," Maddie said.

"We learned this stuff at an early age," Jackson 2 said.

"We used to live in Tennessee and go camping all the time, so this stuff comes naturally to us," Miley said.

"Wow." Maddie said.

Cody then came carrying the sleeping bags with some help from Lilly and Oliver. Together, they put the sleeping bags in the tents. Zack came a little later with London, carrying some lanterns and flashlights.

"We could use those if some of us don't like sleeping in complete blackness," Zack said, aiming it towards Cody. Cody just glared.

Jackson 2, Oliver, Zack, and Cody got in one tent after saying good night to the girls, as the girls got into their tent.

The four boys stayed up talking for a lot of the night.

"How can we just be stuck here on this stranded island?" Oliver asked.

"Well, the engine on the plane is busted," Zack said. "And the wing was on fire for a bit."

"I didn't know you actually took that camp seriously, Zack." Cody said.

"Well, I found that stuff interesting." Zack said.

"This is pretty weird," Jackson 2 said. "Being stranded on some deserted island."

"Someone will find us soon," Cody said.

"Someone has to find us soon." Oliver said.

"I'll go nuts if no one finds us here," Zack said.

"I'll be nuts with you," Jackson 2 said.

Cody hugged his blanket closer to him.

"I miss Mom," he said to Zack.

"I miss her too, buddy," Zack said. "But, we'll see her sooner or later."

"At least you guys have each other," Oliver said. "All I have are my friends. You guys are twins!"

"Well, I have Miley," Jackson 2 said. "But that's not much."

In the girls' tent, they stayed up late talking as well.

"This is so weird," Lilly said. "We're just stranded here. No one is on this island."

"Well, at least those other seven were here," Miley said. "And thank goodness they let us share their campsite with them."

"Maddie," London said quietly.

"Yeah, London?" Maddie said.

"There's something crawling up there." London said.

Maddie pointed the flashlight up at the ceiling of the tent to see a spider.

"It's a spider!" Maddie said.

"A spider?" Miley asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly said.

The four girls ran from the tent screaming.

"What is it?" Oliver came out of the tent, followed by the rest of the boys.

"What's going on?" Jackson 1's voice said. Daley, Lex, Melissa, Nathan, Taylor, Eric, and Jackson 1 had shown up.

"Th-there's a spider in our tent!" Lilly said, pointing at the tent. She gave a little scream.

"A spider?" Cody asked, hugging his blanket closer to him.

"Yes!" the four girls said.

Jackson 1 took his shoe off. He went into the tent and came out. He showed his shoe to Miley, Lilly, Maddie, and London. "There," he said. "Now it's a dead spider."

"Ew!" the four girls chorused.


	3. More Cooking and Jobs

**Hello there! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if some of you guys think it took a while for me to update, but here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Remember: Jackson 1 Jackson from Flight 29 Down.**

**Jackson 2 Jackson from Hannah Montana.**

Daley, Melissa, and Taylor were up talking late into the night.

"I think we should make these people feel at home," Daley said. "You know, so they're not that worried about being here."

"That's a good idea, Daley." Melissa said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I'm sure we could find a way." Melissa said.

"Hopefully," Taylor said.

It wasn't only those three up talking about them, Nathan, Jackson 1, Lex, and Eric were talking about it too.

"They seem really nice," Nathan said.

"Yeah, and now there are kids here that are closer to my age!" Lex said.

"And ones, like, a gourmet cook!" Eric said.

"What do you think of them, Jackson?" Lex asked Jackson 1.

Jackson 1 shrugged. "They're trustworthy, if that's what you were wondering." Jackson 1 said.

"I think it's going to be a better stay for us here, now." Nathan said.

"And we have a whole lot of new things to use from the airplane that they crashed here," Lex said.

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"Well, they do have water and some more food sources. I'm guessing that they probably have a kite to fly in the air and many other things, like the solar powered batteries that I had found on the other plane. But I can't be sure." Lex said.

"Okay," Eric said. "How will that help us?"

"Use your brain, Eric," Lex said. "The kite could be a signal and we could use the radio to contact someone."

"Oh," Eric said.

Soon, Daley, Melissa, Taylor, Nathan, Jackson 1, Lex, and Eric were asleep.

In the morning, Cody woke up before everyone else. He started the fire, took out a pan and a bowl, and started to make some pancake mix with the pancake mix he had brought. He started flipping the pancakes. After thirty pancakes were made, he started to warm up some syrup. After the syrup was warmed, he kept the fire going and put the pan to the side. He put two pancakes on each plate.

Lex was the first one to wake up. "What are you doing, Cody?" he asked sleepily.

"Making breakfast," Cody answered.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Really? I haven't had pancakes for a year…my mom didn't make them much."

"Well, you'll get to have them today." Cody handed Lex a plate of two pancakes and he passed him a cup of syrup. "Eat up, it's pretty good.

"Okay," Lex said. He sat down on a log near the fire and started to eat.

It wasn't long before everyone was up and eating.

"Cody, these are amazing," Miley said. "You're a really good cook."

"Thank you," Cody said, going red in the cheeks.

"One time, Cody made this batch of cookies that everyone loved," Zack said.

"And all you could do was sell them," Cody said.

"Hey, I just think that you could have a career as a gourmet chef," Zack said. "You need to be used to the fact of selling your products."

"And since when are you a professional on jobs?" Cody asked.

"Okay, enough fighting," Jackson 1 said.

"We're not fighting," Zack and Cody said at the same time.

"Right," Lilly said. She and Miley exchanged a grin. Zack and Cody felt like idiots and went back to eating.

"So, we're going to explain some stuff to you guys," Daley said.

"Like how we're going to spend our day doing our equal share of jobs to help us survive?" Cody asked.

"Yup," Nathan said.

"What do you want us to do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Eric's job is one of the hardest, so I figured that Jackson and yourself could help him with it," Daley said. "That is, if that's okay with the other Jackson."

"That's fine with me," Jackson 1 said.

"What is this job?" Jackson 2 asked.

"H E double hockey sticks." Eric said.

"You guys are going to collect water from the underground spring," Melissa explained.

"And how is that –" Oliver was going to ask.

"Just trust me, it is." Eric said.

"And I thought that Zack and Cody could help us gather some food," Daley said.

"Get plenty of oysters!" Taylor said.

"I could make an oyster soup with them!" Cody said.

"Yum!" Taylor said.

"Oh, and don't waste your time trying to get coconuts," Nathan advised.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to climb up a tree that's like, what, thirty feet off the ground," Zack said. Nathan glared. "Nothing personal if you actually did it, though."

"What do you want us to do?" Maddie asked, gesturing towards herself, London, Miley, and Lilly.

"How about you and London boil and filter some water," Jackson 1 suggested. "You could switch off every hour with Miley and Lilly."

"And while you guys are not helping, maybe you could help me to ration some food," Daley suggested.

"Great, just what we need," Nathan said. "More Daley's." Daley glared at Nathan.

"Or, they could help us gather more food," Zack suggested. "You know, while they're not filtering water."

"All of those are great suggestions," Miley said.

"Do we get to pick what we want to do?" Lilly asked, staring longingly at Zack, who was no longer looking at her.

"Could we?" Miley asked, looking at Cody.

"But wait, if they get to choose, how come we don't?" Jackson 2 asked.

"I want to choose what I get to do!" London said.

"Which is what?" Maddie asked. "Sunbathing?"

"Well, it would be a shame not to get a tan while we're on this beautiful island," London said.

"Tell me about it," Taylor said.

"Look, no one is choosing what they get to do," Melissa said.

"I agree with Melissa," Daley said. "You guys are just going to have to do what you have to do. Understood?"

"Yes," Zack, Cody, Jackson 2, Oliver, Miley, Lilly, Maddie, and London said.

And, after they had cleared their plates, they set off to do their jobs.


End file.
